


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Debating on either Voltron Lions haven't been found or they don't exist, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Multi, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: Pidge remembered it like it was yesterday. Her hair was freshly cut and she was dressed in uniform, ready to depart for the Galaxy Garrison to try and solve the mystery of what happened to the crew of the Kerberos Mission.That was roughly five years ago.Now she must survive an alien invasion of a magnitude that media could never even fathom the size of, maybe even figure out a way to fight back to get them off of her planet.Little does she know the true reason why they invaded Earth.*Based on a Tumblr Prompt





	1. Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by Tumblr user 123beepbooplettuce321

As she sat in her makeshift shelter, Pidge kept an ear open as she typed away at her computer to analyze the blaster she salvaged from the site of one of the first battles between human and Galra. She knew she could not stay in this area for very much longer, lest she wants to get captured like those unlucky few from her last settlement.

Pidge gritted her teeth, running a hand through her short auburn hair. She remembered when she first got it cut in preparation to infiltrate the Galaxy Garrison, only for the Galra to invade before she could even get on the transport that would take her to school. Now her hair was even shorter when she snagged a razor, not wanting any chance for someone to grab her by the hair at all.

Stomach rumbling, she turned and grabbed her bag of rations to check her food supply only to give a curse. There was only enough for one full meal, meaning she’d have to go out and get more food. 

Standing up, Pidge went ahead and packed up her gear before eating some of her food. She then took down the tarp she had up as shelter, pushing it in her bag with her technology before checking her wrists to make sure the bandages she had wrapped around them were secure.

She could see a small bit of one of those lilac characters peeking out, coming close to reveal the name on her wrist. A name that she was never able to figure out from any of the languages that existed on Earth. A name that should belong to her soulmate, a language that caused those around her to either pity or ridicule her.

Adjusting the bandage so the name was fully covered, Pidge donned the denim jacket she raided from an abandoned store and grabbed her backpack and slipped it on. She would have to be quick to get some food and find a new hiding spot, lest she wishes to be caught and taken like the other humans who unfortunately crossed paths with a Galra.

Pidge weaved around the trees, keeping her eyes peeled for traps. Whether they belong to her, another human, or even a Galra soldier; Pidge did not care as long as she could get to whatever was caught first.

It appeared she was in luck, as Pidge could see a freshly caught deer in a trap. 

She pulled out her knife, another thing that was raided, and slowly started to approach the deer. “Don’t struggle, I’ll make it as painless as possible,” Pidge whispered, stopping when she heard footsteps. 

Not trusting the owner to be friendly, Pidge hid behind a tree and gently set her bag down. She held her knife up and waited to see who owned the footsteps.

“Oh Hunk, our trap worked! Look at the size of this deer!” A voice shouted, the footsteps quickened as the owner came into view.

A human, tall and lanky with a dark tan. He had a wide smile on his face as he glanced behind him. “Come on Hunk, before a Galra comes and takes our kill!”

“Lance, be quiet,” the other human, Hunk if Pidge assumed right, said as soon as he came into view. He was even taller than Lance, also more heavy set. His skin was a little darker, and he was dressed in camouflage. 

Pidge kept her grip on her knife as she watched the two, still debating if she could trust them or not. After all, the last humans she bumped into were planning on selling out their brethren just to have a cushy life with the Galra.

She took a step back, hissing out a curse when the heel of her foot broke a twig. Quickly covering her mouth, Pidge hoped that Lance and Hunk did not hear her curse.

Silence rang out through the forest for those few tense moments. Pidge could feel her heart race as she gripped her knife tighter, bending down to grab her bag and get as far away from the two of them as possible.

“Hey, there’s plenty of deer here. We don’t mind sharing.” it was Hunk who broke the silence first, causing Pidge to freeze once more. 

She took a few moments to debate before finally deciding that the worst case scenario would be that she has to kill them both and flee. 

Mind made up, Pidge picked up her bag and walked out into the clearing and looked at the other humans. She could see a small bit of distrust in their eyes, though they seemed to have warmed slightly when she came out fully. “Hunk, right? That’s a good trap,” she decided to say.

“Thanks,” Hunk said, giving an awkward laugh before holding a hand out. “But yeah, I’m Hunk and this is Lance. What’s your name?” He asked.

Pidge looked down at the offered hand, taking note of the sweatband around his wrist. It seems she wasn’t the only one self-conscious of who her soulmate could potentially be. “Pidge,” she said, taking the offered hand.

“Nice to meet you Pidge!” Lance greeted, taking Pidge’s hand as soon as Hunk was done and giving it a rigorous shake. His wrist was not covered at all, though there was not a single written letter anywhere on his skin. 

“How would you like to join us at our camp?” Hunk offered as he went and put the deer out of its misery before picking it up.

Pidge shook her head. “No offense, but the last time I stayed at a camp...it didn’t end well,” she said, remembering listening in on the leaders talking to a Galra soldier. Smelling the smoke and seeing the settlement slowly being burned to the ground as she hid in the forest.

“Alright, we’ll give you some of the deer once it has been prepared and then you can leave. But at least stay long enough to try Hunk’s cooking, he has a real knack for it,” Lance said, smile soft and understanding.

She nodded, cautiously following the two of them in the direction of where their camp was supposedly located. Pidge watched Lance and Hunk talk to each other, almost as if they were friends for a long time.

“What about you Pidge?” Lance asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Pidge blinked at that. “Huh?” She asked, not realizing that she has been zoning out. That isn’t good, she needs to always be aware and on the alert. 

“What were your plans before the Galra came? What about your soulmate? Did you find them yet?” Lance pressed on. 

She shook her head, bringing her left hand behind her back. “The day they came was the day I was supposed to arrive at the Galaxy Garrison, and I’m not answering the other questions,” Pidge remarked.

“Oh hey, Lance and I were both attending the Garrison! He was a cargo pilot and I was working on becoming an engineer,” Hunk cut in when the atmosphere became a little tense. “What were you hoping to be?” He asked.

Pidge glanced between the two, giving Hunk a slightly grateful smile for moving the subject. “I wanted to be a pilot, but the medical records I gave to the Garrison would have barred me from that, so I went communications specialist,” she admitted. 

Lance gave a grin, moving back so he was walking right next to Pidge. “Man, you probably would have made for a better rival than that other guy,” he said, pressing a hand down on Pidge’s head. “Though I thought the Garrison had technology to fix someone’s vision,” he continued, swiping the glasses off of Pidge’s face.

“Hey!” Pidge shouted, reaching up to grab the glasses back. 

Handing the glasses back, Lance gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

Pidge glared at Lance, deciding to put her glasses in the pocket of her jacket instead of putting them back on. “Don’t fucking touch my stuff,” she remarked.

Lance and Hunk both cringed at not just the language Pidge used, but at how she gave off an air of danger about her.

“Oh look! There’s our camp!” Hunk suddenly pointed out, making another attempt at lowering the tension in the air.

Looking at the clearing, Pidge raised an eyebrow at how empty it all was. She tensed, bringing a hand down to grip at her knife. “Where’s the camp?” She asked, voice holding suspicion.

Lance gave a small laugh, walking over to a tree. “In the trees, harder to be caught up there than on the ground,” he hummed, beginning his climb up.

“Yeah, just gotta wait for Lance to lower the platform unless you wanna climb?” Hunk asked, looking at Pidge. 

Pidge loosened her grip on the knife, looking up at the tree. At first it just looked like your average tree, but as she focused she could see something that did not look like it grew from the tree. “I’ll have to admit, that is clever,” she said, walking over to the tree and noticed a few footholds that were tacked on. 

“Yeah, I used to build treehouses with my sisters and moms,” Hunk admitted with a chuckle. “You can go ahead and climb up, I have to make sure the deer is secure on the platform before I ride up.”

“Alright,” Pidge said, adjusting the straps on her backpack before grabbing onto one of the holds. Slowly she began to climb up the tree, gripping the holds tightly and somewhat shaking in slight fear of slipping and falling to her death.

“Bout time you started climbing,” Lance teased as soon as Pidge was close enough. He reached down and grabbed her hand, helping her up and into the treehouse. “Come on, you’re helping me with the platform,” he said, walking over to some rope that was set in a basic pulley system.

Pidge walked over, watching as the platform was slowly lowered to the ground. She then grabbed the end of the rope, looking at the piece of extra that went down with the platform. “So, what gave you guys the idea to camp in the trees?” She decided to ask.

Lance hummed in thought, beginning to pull on the rope once Hunk gave the signal. “Well, I’ve always wanted a treehouse when I was little,” he began, grunting as he continued to pull. “Mind helping?”

“Oh, right,” Pidge said, helping tug the rope as she listened to what Lance had to say.

“There’s that, but also when Hunk and I started to hide I noticed that a majority of the Galra were more focused on the ground. They didn’t even look up at the tree we were hidden in,” Lance finished just as the platform was coming into view.

“They probably studied us and assumed we had evolved past climbing trees and stuck to the ground,” Pidge noted, watching as Hunk stepped off the platform and helped Lance secure the rope.

Hunk then grabbed the deer and moved towards an entrance that led to a bridge. “Probably, that or they didn’t do any true research on us,” he said. “I’m going to go and prepare this deer.”

“Alright Hunk,” Lance said, turning towards Pidge. “So, do you want a tour or…?” He started to ask, only for Pidge to turn and go towards a different bridge. 

“Do you guys have a workshop? I was analyzing a blaster I scavenged,” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, just follow that bridge and then take the one on the right,” Lance said, pointing towards the one Hunk went down. “It’s past the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Pidge said, turning and heading towards the bridge. Somehow it seemed like she might be able to trust these two, even if Lance was annoying as fuck.


	2. Ruling and Serving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the Lotor Being an Asshole tag and pray for Matt and Shiro
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Sitting on the throne of an empire is both a great honor and a huge chore. A job that Lotor knows he’s best suited for. Especially after he was able to craftily take Zarkon out of the picture, that dreadful witch fleeing as soon as the throne was taken.

His elbows rested on the armrests as he leaned forward, eyebrow raised as he watched a pair of soldiers walk in with five Earthlings, a sight that he has become used to ever since he began to invade this planet to add to his steadily growing empire.

“You know Matt, your species really is something else,” he said, turning to give a passive glance towards the young man that has been in his care for quite a few years now. Almost six if he remembered correctly. 

Matt narrowed his eyes at Lotor, not even giving the humans that were brought in a passing glance. He didn’t say anything vocally, but his amber eyes were enough to convey his message.

“Did you check their wrists?” Lotor asked, choosing to ignore his personal servant for the time being. At the sight of the soldiers swallowing, he knew the answer before they could even say anything. He held a hand up to silence them, standing and walking to the ones who were gathered. “Show me their wrists,” he ordered.

As the prisoners’ wrists were exposed, Lotor looked at each name that was tattooed on. Each color, though none of which carried his name, not in Galra or Altean; not even in any of the languages he translated from Earth. He then waved a hand at the guard. “Send the stronger ones to the Arena, maybe one of them will beat the Champion. The rest go to the work camps,” he ordered, seeing Matt stiffen at the mention of the Champion.

As soon as the soldiers left with the prisoners, Lotor walked over and looked down at Matt. “Do you have something to say? Any comments about your soulmate fighting for his life? It was either him or your father after all,” he said, smirking ever so slightly when Matt cringed.

He remembered the day these humans as they called themselves were dragged in, mere hours after he had disposed of Zarkon. 

Lotor had debated on just sending them back to their planet, leave it to be independent until it became useful for the great empire he was reworking.

However, it was the sight of a name on the elder human’s wrist that had him changing his mind. Perhaps they could be useful after all?

Focusing back on the present, Lotor looked down at his wrist that he uncovered while thinking of the past. 

Bright green in color, Lotor traced the letters of the name that was in a language he could not read until recently. Not until after Matt came into his care.

He definitely was grateful that he kept these people under his care.

“It’s such a shame that my soulmate has a common name among your people, but that makes things all the more challenging,” Lotor said, walking up to the window that overlooked the blue planet he was working at integrating into his empire.

By far the most difficult planet of all time, all because of the nature of the denizens. 

It could have been peaceful, civil even, had they not started a fight.

“Do you want to watch the next gladiator fight?” Lotor asked, looking back at Matt with a smirk. 

Matt shook his head, opening his mouth to say something. However, he gave a shout as he felt something similar to electricity course into him, coming straight from the collar around his neck.

“I had a feeling you would,” he remarked, giving a cruel laugh at how the glare intensified. “Though this could all change. You could even have your voice back and maybe even a visit to one person you care about, if you tell me one fact about your sister,” Lotor said, taking a step over to where Matt stood. 

“Will you comply?”

Matt brought his chained hands up, bringing up his middle fingers as he spat right at Lotor’s face.

Lotor brought a hand up, wiping the saliva that landed on his cheek from his face. He shook his head and went back to sitting on his throne. “I see you still want to be difficult. First telling me that raising those fingers is the universal symbol of peace on your planet,” he began, finger hovering over a button on the armrest. “Then you reject any notions of civility I offer you,” he continued.

He pressed the button, watching as Matt screamed and fell to the ground. He smirked at the way the purple lightning went right into his victim, an idea Lotor took from that witch and her druids.

After a short amount of time, Lotor released his hold on the button and watched as Matt caught his breath. “Get up, don’t want to be late for the show,” he ordered, standing up and motioning for Matt to follow.

\--

Matt took a breath, slowly getting up and following Lotor out of the throne room and down the dark hallways with glowing purple lights. He shivered at how cold the air was around him, doing whatever he can to keep pace.

He ignored the looks he got from the different soldiers who all stepped aside for their emperor, instead thinking of a way to get out of these shackles and then.

Then what?

He still needs to break Shiro out, find and rescue his father, go down to Earth and then fight? Hide? What could they reasonably do against these monsters? 

Matt shook his head, focusing more on trying to keep pace with Lotor. As he walked through the door that lead to an observation deck for the arena, he could see a large crowd had gathered in the stands; all to watch their favored champion.

He tried not to look at the screen that showed an up close view of the arena, but Matt couldn’t help but see the state of his friend and soulmate.

To see all that these monsters had done to him.

At the center of the arena stood Shiro, though most of his right side was replaced with various Galra Tech. Right eye glowing purple alongside his hand, the weapon he uses in battle. He was completely shirtless, shirt probably torn to pieces in one of his previous battles.

Matt tried not to cringe at the sight of the tech that blended almost seamlessly with the skin on Shiro’s chest, a procedure that was no doubt painful.

“If he survives this battle then I’ll let you tend to any of his wounds, but only if you actually watch the battle,” Lotor said, smirking at the way Matt gulped.

Matt gave a sigh, knowing that it will be painful to watch. However, he would do anything to make sure Shiro would be ok.

Ok enough to get off of this hell hole, back home to try and find a way to drive off these monsters.

_‘I should have kept my mouth shut,’_ were Matt’s thoughts as he forced himself to watch the screen.


End file.
